RWBYTale Chibi (Resurrected Roses and Reignited Flames Chibi)
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: What happens when you make RWBY Chibi version of my Undertale X RWBY crossover fic "Resurrected Roses and Reignited Flames". Rated T for Qrow being drunk and light swearing. Will be updated passively.
1. Preview of RWBYTale Chibi

It shows the classic RWBY Chibi intro.

"RWBY CHIBI!"

The four girls then look at the title before Ruby then said "Something feels off about this."

They then started suggesting things until...

(Cue Undertale: Sans *I'd recommend a music box remix*)

Suddenly they then some hear some calm lazy music as they heard footsteps and see the skeletal duo standing there as they then look at the title RWBY Chibi and then stares at them. Frisk then waved as they walked in as Frisk then looked at the text before whispering into S!Yang's ear as the later then lifted it into the air smirking as P!Ruby ran off and came back with Undyne as they carried some text that Said "TALE" in a mix between the Undertale font and the RWBY Chibi Font as they threw it inbetween the "RWBY" and "Chibi" as the Lazy Hoodied Yang smiled as the text fell into place with a "Perfect."

Undyne and P!Ruby hi-fived with a "YES!"

Team RWBY then agreed that it was much better now.

Yang then said "I guess you can say they..."

Everyone but the Yangs and Frisk all said "Don't you dare..."

" _ **BLUE**_ it out of the water" Yang said with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

Everyone but the Yangs, who were laughing so hard at the joke, and Frisk, who stiffened a giggle at the very least, all groaned at the terrible pun.

"Well I guess this show started off with a _**YANG**_?" S!Yang punned back. Much to everyone but the Yangs and Frisk's annoyance.

"Oum/God damn it, there's two of them now." Chara, Undyne, P!Ruby, and Team RWB realized in horror.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoy the preview to an pile of upcoming side stories that have no real impact to the story and imagine them as canon if you want. It's up to your interpretation. Either way hope you enjoy it when it comes out nonetheless. Goodbye.**


	2. Bullet Hell Lord Frisk

**Well Since I haven't uploaded in a while on my RR &RF fic. I decided to make this, all references are inspired by their original creators. Enjoy the randomness that is this fic. Some spoilers for my fic if you haven't read it yet. Keep in mind that this is not Canon to my RR&RI fic, so any facts here shouldn't be taken seriously.**

* * *

 _ **RWBYTale Chibi Intro**_

* * *

 **Arcade Games 2**

Yang, Ruby, S!Yang, P!Ruby, Frisk, Toriel, & Summer all decided to have a double mother-daughter bonding experience at an arcade (Don't ask how they let Toriel in, this is RWBY Chibi, not RWBY... Canon.)

The Yangs were riding a motorcycle game and were evenly matched.

The Rubys were playing a fighting game and were countering each other.

The mothers were both playing games that they found enjoyable.

Frisk meanwhile was walking around until they heard a kid say "Aw man. This _**BULLET HELL**_ type game got me again! It's so unfair!"

The Faunus Child then asked for a turn. The kid then moved over and Frisk then just smirked.

*30 minutes later*

As the 4 finished their games as the last of their tokens was spent, they looked for Frisk and saw them playing an arcade game as they had a look of determination as they were avoiding the most lunatic attacks their eyes glowed red. According to the kids, Frisk has yet to lose a single life and beat the high score ten times over. Getting farther then anyone has ever gone. The attacks were cake compared to what those like Asriel, Omega Flowey, S!Yang/Sans, and Undyne the Undying threw at her. This went on until she finally got a game over as the many, many tickets flew out the machine.

"Frisk you cheeky son of a gun." The blonde haired ex-monster said as the three silver eyed female, the younger Yang, and the goat monster hugged the child on a game that they played like a boss.

* * *

 ** _S!Yang jumps in like her canon counterpart before she looks at the screen and fires a Gaster Blaster, engulfing the screen before it stops and shows the next scene._**

* * *

 **A simple question...**

S!Yang was enjoying herself, her hair notably swishing around in a ponytail as Yang points out "How did you manage to grow you're hair like that in only 2 years?"

The older Yang looked confused before realizing what her younger counterpart was pointing out the fact that in only two years it grew to be over twice the length of her present counterpart.

She smiled and chuckled. "Well a good place to start is that you shouldn't stand in the line of fire from attacks like blades, gunshots, etc." She joked before walking away as she teleported to her house in Snowdin as she picked up a book and said "I'll tell her my real secret when I'm ready." as she turned the lights on to reveal the title of the book 'Spells for your own personal use and benefits.' with a bookmark on a page that said 'Longer hair in only an hour.' as she then took it back with her to Beacon.

They'll never know until she comes out and tells them. It'll be her, P!Ruby's, and Summer's little secret.

* * *

 _ **Undyne flys in firing a spear at the ground before using it as a catapult as she drags the next scene in.**_

* * *

 **Dodgeball 2**

TEAM SANS (Which consisted of S!Yang, Yang, Frisk, Blake, Nora, and Ren) vs TEAM PAPYRUS (Which consisted of P!Ruby, Ruby, Penny, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha) were against each other in a game of Dodgeball.

Both teams used their semblances and special powers to dodge each others attacks. Frisk dodging with ease thanks to their experience. The more agile ones dodging with their speed and agility, and the likes of Nora and Present Yang who both got knocked out from not dodging.

After a few minutes it was only the two future sisters as everyone else fell. S!Yang and P!Ruby both pushed against the ball using their telekinesis as the red glowing eyed and yellow/cyan glowing eyed girls both were in a Dragon Ball Z-like struggle as they kept pushing until it reached a decisive answer and somebody got hit.

Who was it? Use your imagination, unless you imagination is like Squidward's and it shrived up and died, then I'll just say they were knocked out by Summer who smiled and winked at the camera before she left, leaving the two knocked out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I've been trying my best to get this out as soon as I made it, finally reaching Summer (pun not intended) so I could finish it. II hope you enjoy this little passive series that's not canon to the real fic. Do plan some funny shipping moments in the future though.**


End file.
